mugenfandomcom-20200222-history
Guile
280px |Caption = Artwork from Super Smash Bros. Ultimate |Creator= Various |Downloadlink=Masa's version (SF2) TESTP's version (SF2) Mauteck's version (SFM) Warusaki3's version (CvS) Kamekaze's version (3-in-1) TESTP and Robert The Small's version Jmorphman's version Ehnyd's version Kain The Supreme's version (SF2) Robert The Small's "Evil Guile (Guire)" (Custom) ShinZankuro's version |Origin = Street Fighter}} Guile is a character from the Street Fighter series, hailing from the USA and first appearing in Street Fighter II. Guile was a Major in the United States Air Force, but had to leave to avenge the death of his best friend Charlie Nash, who was killed by M. Bison. A charge character, Guile is best known for having only two Special Moves: the Sonic Boom and the Flash Kick. His hairdo was inspired by Rudol Von Stroheim from JoJo's Bizarre Adventure. He also seems to work closely with fellow Street Fighter Chun-Li, despite the fact that the two work for different agencies (The USAF and INTERPOL, respectively). In M.U.G.E.N, Guile was made by various authors. All versions use sprites from commercial video games, but not necessarily just Street Fighter. N64Mario's version Colonel William Guile...and combos; the greatest friends in the world devastate the opponent with ease. This Guile doesn't need to play defensively, instead preferring to get up-close and personal with the opponent using its easy to pull off combos and high damage output; that said, it can be configured to play like its less cheap Street Fighter Alpha 3 counterpart. Kurai Naito's version Kurai Naito's take on Guile is based off SNK vs. Capcom: SvC Chaos. However it is more than a mere straight rip, as it also has some extra attacks from other games, as well as some attacks from Charlie. Xzero's version Another Marvel vs. Capcom 2 conversion, this version of the world warrior has somewhat different different gameplay, using six buttons, but as usual, still has unmatched chainability. However, it may possibly be able to chain too well, as its SummerSault can obliterate over 3/4ths of an opponents lifebar when used in rhythmic succession. Mouser's version This version of Guile is considered by many to be accurate to Marvel vs. Capcom 2. However, it takes a couple liberties from said game, sporting six buttons, no strikers or tag team system, and also having a unique level 3 Hyper. Otherwise, it plays pretty faithful. Are you man enough to master aerial raves? Kain The Supreme's version This version is a six button char, although instead of being punches and being kicks, are kicks and are punches. Unlike most versions of Guile, this version opts for traditional and motions, rather than the charge motions that Guile is most known for. 'Stats' 'Movelist' 'Specials' | Ex version uses 500 power| }} |Ex version uses 5000 power| }} + + + + |uses 500 power| }} 'Hypers' |uses 1000 power| }} |uses 1000 power| }} |uses 1000 power| }} |uses 2000 power| }} |uses 2000 power Needs less than 500 Life|}} Category:Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Capcom Characters Category:Street Fighter Characters Category:Street Fighter EX Characters Category:Street Fighter X Tekken Characters Category:Capcom Fighting Evolution Characters Category:Marvel vs. Capcom Characters Category:SNK vs. Capcom Characters Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Anime & Manga Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Characters from the United States Category:Wind Element Users Category:90's Characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Characters